Cheaters and Games
by ShatteredOwl
Summary: Percy gets dumped by Rachael and goes on a jog where he meets annabeth who was dumped by Luke. Coincidence? Not likely. Find out what happens. Cover by my friend irl who'd rather stay anonymous
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I walked into the restaurant holding my girlfriend Rachael's hand. We were seated at a table for two. After being seated a waiter came up. He had blonde hair and was wearing a black suit and a black tie.

"Hello my name is James, can I start you two off with some drinks?" He asked. I looked up at Racheal. All I could see was a blob of curly red hair and her green eyes scanning the page of drinks.

"I'll have a lemonade." She decided.

"I'll take a root beer please." I said. The waiter nodded.

"A lemonade and a root beer coming up." He said. He smiled and then walked away. I started flipping through the menu.

"What are you going to get?" Rachael asked from behind her menu.

"Probably a burger. A bacon burger." I said. "What about you?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. I might get a sub." She replied.

The waiter returned with our drinks. "Are you guys ready or do you need more time?" He asked. I looked up at Rachael. She nodded and then I nodded.

"I'll have a bacon burger." I said and then closed my menu.

"How would you like that cooked?" He asked.

"Medium rare please."

"Lettuce, tomatoes, onions?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I responded. He took my menu and then looked to Rachael. She was looking away. "Rachael." I said. She jumped.

She took a quick glance at her menu before saying, "I'll have a roast beef sub with lettuce pickles tomatoes onions and mayonnaise please." she closed her menu and handed it to the waiter. He smiled and then looked back at me.

"Those will be out soon." he said.

"Thanks." I said. Then he walked away. Not long after, the food came. We talked and ate and watched the game, as it was on Television. We finished eating and after I paid for the check I stood up.

"I'll be back in a second, I'm going to the bathroom." I said. She nodded and I walked towards the bathroom. As I was walking I was watching the game. My team scored.

"Yeah!" I screamed and then I practically ran someone over.

"Ouch." Said a girl's voice.

"Sorry," I said. I looked at her. She had a halo of golden curls and startling grey eyes. She had a kind face though.

"It's fine. I should have been looking where I was going."

"No, I should have, I was watching the game." I said smiling.

"I was too." She said returning the smile.

"Well I need to go." I said nodding towards the bathroom.

"Oh, yah, me too." She said laughing. We walked to the bathrooms and I walked into the men's. When I walked out I checked the time on my phone. I read 7:45pm. I looked up. The girl had come out of the bathroom. She was walking back to her table. I walked back to Rachael and we walked out of the restaurant back to my car. I drove her home and I walked her to her front door. Under the light above her door she kissed me, then smiled.

"Thanks for tonight." She said.

"Anytime." I said with a smile. She returned it and then walked inside. I walked back to my car and drove home. The next day Rachael called me.

"Good morning." I said when I answered. She was quiet.

"Rachael?" I asked.

"Percy." She said. "I think we need to break up." I froze. "It's really not you, I just don't really think its working out. I think we should see other people." I closed my eyes. I remembered last night. Our conversation underneath the light above her front door. When she kissed me. How we had always been really happy together. Or so I thought. I couldn't speak, if I did I knew my voice would waver and crack.

"Mhm." I said. My eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Goodbye." And with that she hung up. I threw my phone on to my bed and then I let myself fall forward onto the bed. I lay like that for a while. I'm not sure how long. I needed to clear my head, it was filled with voices, voices telling me all the smallest mistakes I could have made to make her break up with me. Everything I could have done, everything I didn't do but should have. I was falling apart and I needed to pit myself together. I changed into a t-shirt and basketball shorts and then put on my sneakers then walked outside.

I walked to the street and then started jogging up the street. A couple blocks away from my house I noticed another jogger a little up the street from me. Whoever it was, they had their blonde hair in a messy ponytail and they were wearing black jogging pants, light blue sneakers and a grey t-shirt. I jogged a little faster to catch up to them. I kept at their pace for about 5 minuets. My jogging partner didn't seem to mind that I was jogging with them. I kept that pace until I passed them. I heard what sounded like crying. I stopped jogging. My jogging partner stopped after she realized I stopped. I still hadn't looked at her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her keeping my .voice soft.

She looked at me. "Hey you're the girl from last night." I said. She nodded. I sat on the side of the sidewalk and she sat next to me.

"Percy Jackson." I said.

"Annabeth Chase." She said, her voice cracking slightly. She cried silently beside me.

"what's wrong annabeth?" I asked.

"My Boyf-friend broke up with m-me." She said, her voice wavering a little. "I-I Decided to go for a jog t-to make myself f-forget about it." She said.

"I know how you feel. My girlfriend just dumped me. I went for a jog to clear my mind." I said. She put her head on my shoulder and just cried into it for a while. I sat there not minding the tears she soaked into my t-shirt. When she finished crying she was silent.

"Sorry." She said.

"It's fine. I don't mind." I said with a small smile. We stood up and she hugged me. I hardly knew her but I felt like in the past half hour or so I got to know her a lot. I hugged her back.

"Thank you." She said, letting go of me. I really needed someone to help me.

"Anytime." I said smiling. I felt a pang of pain as I realized I said the same words to Rachael last night before she dumped me. Annabeth handed me her phone, a new contact on the screen. I did the same for her then filled in the contact information. We gave phones back and then jogged back down the street. he went to her house and then I jogged back to mine.

 **A/N : What's up readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review so I can make my story better, also check out my other story called "Maybe?". I have a few chapters on that one. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy's P.O.V.**

Later that day Rachael texted me.

 _Percy_ **Rachael**

 **Percy, You were great to me so it's only fair that I let you know why I broke up with you. I was cheating on you with another guy. He broke up with his girlfriend this morning as well and we are now dating. No hard feelings?**

I stared at the text. I felt anger and pain. What the fuck did I ever do to deserve that? I felt like throwing something. I had never been cheated on. Not until now anyways. It felt like my heart was on fire. What if our enter relationship was fake? Did she ever have any kind of feelings towards me or was I just there so she could get the other guy. I didn't plan on responding. I turned my phone off, not wanting to see those words that killed. I felt like running, running till I couldn't run anymore. So I did. I pocketed my phone and ran. I ran far and long. I ran until my breathing became gasps for air and my raven black hair stuck to my forehead. I found myself about six miles from my house and had no idea how I'd get home unless I waited for my breath to catch up but that could take quite a while. I hadn't brought my wallet, so taking a bus was not an option. I decided I'd walk for a while. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out. It was from Annabeth.

 _Annabeth_ **Percy**

 _Hey, can you call me when you get this? We need to talk. Like right_ _now._

 **I'll call you in one second. I'm on my way home.**

 _Ok._

Fuck you breath, I thought. Then I ran faster than before until I got back to my house. At that point I felt dead but I couldn't die yet. Annabeth needed to talk. I took put my phone and called her as I gasped for air. She answered almost immediately.

"Percy, oh gods you sound like you're dying what happened to you?"

I took a deep breath and then answered, "I. Was. Running." I gasped. "Six. Miles." I said.

"Oh, gods. Never mind I'm coming over. I'll be there in a second." She said, then ended the call. Not two minuets later I got a text from annabeth.

 _Where do you live?_ I smiled. I then responded and then five minuets later there was two knocks on my door and Annabeth coming into my house.

"Percy. Have you drank any water at all?" She asked.

I shook my head. She sighed and she found her way to my kitchen. She came back with a large glass of water. She handed it to me and I took a large sip then put the glass down. Her eyes were red. As if she'd been crying.

"Why did you run so far?" she asked.

I looked at her. "I got a text from Rachael. It wasn't good."

"Who's Rachael?"

"My ex."

"Oh. I got one from mine too."

"What did it say?"

"He.. He said that, he's been... cheating on me. And that she had told her ex everything he was telling me. I just.." Her eyes welled up.

"I got the same text from Rachael.. you don't think..?" I asked.

"Maybe. Probably." she said. Annabeth had silent tears going down her face slowly. I reached my hand out and wiped away a tear.

"Hey," I started. "Don't cry. It's ok. You don't deserve that bastard anyway. If anything he made a big mistake." I said, trying to make my voice sturdy. I gave her a confident smile. She wiped away the tears from her face and sniffled.

"Ya," She said. "You're right."

"That's the spirit." I said with a smile.

 **Luke's P.O.V.**

I just sent the message to Annabeth. Telling her the truth about what I'd been doing. She hadn't responded and I doubted she would. My girlfriend, Rachael, walked into my room. I smiled. She walked towards me. She walked and then sat next to me on my bed.

"Did you do it?" She asked. 9

"Yes." I said. "Did you?"

"I sent mine first thing after I woke up." She said. She put her head on my shoulder. "It's good that .V.

we can now be openly together. I like you a lot more than I liked what's his face." She said. I smiled. She looked up at me as I was looking down towards her. She closed the gap between us and our lips touched. She tasted like strawberries. She pulled away a moment later.

"Lets go to the mall. I want some new sneakers." She said.

"Alright." I said. We walked to my car and we took off toward the mall.

 **Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Hey, I was planning on going to the mall today to get some CD's at Newbury Comics, Do you want to come?" I asked Percy. I saw his sea green eyes light up.

"Ya, do you want to take my car? We can go right now if you want to." He said. I smiled.

"Sure." I said. He then led me to his garage and we got in his electric blue jeep. As we drove we talked and listened to his music. Most of which I didn't know. But then, Fall Out Boy's Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year came on. I smiled ear to ear.

"You listen to Fall Out Boy?!" I asked.

"Duh, I'd be crazy not to." He said as we arrived. We walked to the front door and not too long after going in the mall did we end up in Newbury Comics. I ran over to the poster section to check for any Fall Out boy ones as Percy ran to the CD area where he looked for Fall Out Boy albums. I had no luck but Percy found a lot. I walked over to him and he showed me what I found.

Most of the albums were under ten dollars. So, naturally, we both bought two. I got From Under The Cork Tree and Infinity on High. Percy got Take This To Your Grave and Folie A Deùx. We made our way to the food court. As we were standing in line at Aunt Annie's to get soft pretzels, I saw Luke. He was walking and holding hands with a girl with red hair. I nudged Percy.

"Is that Rachael?" I asked. I saw his eyes go from bright green to the shade of the sea before a storm.

"Yah. I'm guessing that's Luke?" He asked. I nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"We should leave. I don't want to see them." I said to the green eyed boy that stood next to me.

"Maybe we could make them turn against each other." He said with a devilish grin on his face. I thought about it as we took a few steps forwards towards Aunt Annie's.

"How? Explain how this would work." I said after a pause.

"Well," He said, looking around. I saw his eyes light up. I knew he had a plan. "We could mess with them. Follow them around. If one of them has their back turned, mess with them and when they turn around, they'll blame the other one." He said. I thought, trying to think of flaws to his plan.

"What if we get caught?" I asked.

"We won't. We'll always be in the background. We can blend in with everyone." He said. I was starting to like this plan.

"Ok." I said. His eyes lit up. "But," I said and the light dimmed. "We had better not get caught." I finished. We were up at the counter.

"Two Soft pretzels, A diet coke and," Percy said. He looked at me.

"And a lemonade." I said.

"Coming right up." Said the man behind the counter. "That'll be $5.45 please." I started to hand him my wallet but Percy beat me to it.

"Not this time Annabeth." He said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. We walked to a table and sat as we ate, watching Luke and Rachael. After eating out pretzels, we casually walked into the store they had gone into. It was Foot Locker. Rachael was trying on a pair of sneakers. Luke was holding the box, his back was turned and he was on the other side of the aisle. He put the box down and walked across the aisle into the aisle over. Percy walked calmly to the box. He looked at Luke. Luke's back was turned. Percy picked up the box, walked towards the edge of the aisle almost in the next one, then threw the box at Rachael's back. He then knelt down with his back to her and pretended to be looking at a new pair of shoes. I was pretending to look at a different pair two aisles over. He had times the throw just right. After the box hit Rachael, Luke turned around.

"Luke!" Rachael yelled. Percy smiled.

Luke looked at her. He had no idea what had happened. His pale blue eyes were filled with confusion.

"Don't throw things at me!" She yelled. I think she did Percy a favor by leaving him. I could hardly stand her screaming.

"But I didn't-" Luke started.

"And now you're lying to me!" She said.

"I- Sorry?" He said. She angrily shoved the shoes back in the box and threw the box back on the shelf then stormed out of the store with Luke running behind her. Percy started laughing.

"That was great!" He said, a smile stretching across his face.

"Ya! Did you hear Luke! He was so confused!" I said while laughing. He laughed. His eyes lit up when he laughed. His dark hair fell in his face.

"Let's go to Hot Topic. I want to see if they have any band t-shirts I don't have." He said.

I looked at him, dead in the eyes. "Race you!" I called as I took off out of the store. I heard him running behind me. I didn't stop running until we made it to Hot Topic with a tie. We walked in, gasping for air. We did a lot to avoid hitting anyone. Percy and I looked around. Percy looked at the band t-shirts. He got out two fall out boy shirts. When he walked over to me I was looking at snap backs. I didn't end up getting one but Percy got a Fall Out Boy one. I knew he was a fan of them after our trip to the mall. We checked out and Percy put his new hat on his head.

We walked out of the store and across the mall we saw Luke and Rachael again. She seemed to have forgiven Luke for throwing the show box at him even though Percy and I knew he didn't. We followed them into another store, Spencer's. This was obviously for Luke. He loves Spenser's. Rachael wasn't looking too happy to be in there. Luke had his back to us as he was looking at T-shirts. Rachael was turned around looking out the window, pretending she wasn't in the store. She was standing near a rack with a few empty clothes hangers on it. I grabbed one and threw it at Luke then turned around towards Percy.

Rachael was turning around to talk to Luke when Luke spun around.

"What the fuck?!" He asked Rachael. She was so confused but when she realized how he was speaking to her she got mad.

"Don't yell at me! What do you even think I did?!" She yelled back.

"You threw this hanger at me!" Luke said, bending down and picking the hanger up.

"No, I didn't, I was going to ask you if we could leave. This store is weird." She said. Percy and I could hardly keep our laughing in and decided to walk out of the store. Percy started laughing first. A deep, warm sound. His eyes were lit up. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I laughed too. We contained ourselves and then started back towards Percy's car.

When we got back Percy drove me home.

"Thanks." I said.

"Anytime. This was fun."

"Yah, it was." I said.

"Do you want to come over Sunday and watch the game?" He asked. He seemed nervous, like I'd say no. The first time we met we ran into each other watching the game.

"Yah, that'd be great." I said with a smile. His green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?!" Percy said. He seemed so excited.

"Yah," I said. "So i'll see you then?" I asked.

"See you then," He said. "Bye." He said. He still had a bug smile on his face. I felt my stomach flutter a little.

Butterflies? No. I thought. Percy's just my friend and I'm still getting over Luke. I told myself.

"Annabeth?" Percy said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yah, sorry." I said. "Thanks again." I said, opening my door. "Bye."

"Bye." he said as I shut the door. When I opened the door to my house, Percy drove off.


End file.
